A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The invention relates to document rights management, and more particularly, to a self-protecting document scheme that enables electronic document protection without the need for additional software or hardware support for protection.
One of the most important issues impeding the widespread distribution of digital documents via electronic commerce is the current lack of protection of the intellectual property rights of content owners during the distribution and use of those digital documents. Efforts to resolve this problem have been termed xe2x80x9cIntellectual Property Rights Managementxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cIPRMxe2x80x9d), xe2x80x9cDigital Property Rights Managementxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cDPRMxe2x80x9d), xe2x80x9cIntellectual Property Managementxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cIPMxe2x80x9d), xe2x80x9cRights Managementxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cRMxe2x80x9d), and xe2x80x9cElectronic Copyright Managementxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x98ECMxe2x80x9d).
A document, as the term is used herein, is any unit of information subject to distribution or transfer, including but not limited to correspondence, books, magazines, journals, newspapers, other papers, software, photographs and other images, audio and video clips, and other multimedia presentations. A document may be embodied in printed form on paper, as digital data on a storage medium, or in any other known manner on, a variety of media.
In the world of printed documents, a work created by an author is usually provided to a publisher, which formats and prints numerous copies of the work. The copies are then sent by a distributor to bookstores or other retail outlets, from which the copies are purchased by end users.
While the low quality of copying and the high cost of distributing printed material have served as deterrents to the illegally copying of most printed documents, it is far too easy to copy, modify, and redistribute unprotected electronic documents. Accordingly, some method of protecting electronic documents is necessary to make it harder to illegally copy them. This will serve as a deterrent to copying, even if it is still possible, for example, to make hardcopies of printed documents and duplicate them the old-fashioned way.
With printed documents, there is an additional step of digitizing the document before it can be redistributed electronically; this serves as a deterrent. Unfortunately, it has been widely recognized, that there is no viable way to prevent people from making unauthorized distributions of electronic documents within current general-purpose computing and communications systems such as personal computers, workstations, and other devices connected over local area networks (LANs), intranets, and the Internet. Many attempts to provide hardware-based solutions to prevent unauthorized copying have proven to be unsuccessful.
Two basic schemes have been employed to attempt to solve the document protection problem: secure containers and trusted systems.
A xe2x80x9csecure containerxe2x80x9d (or simply an encrypted document) offers a way to keep document contents encrypted until a set of authorization conditions are met and some copyright terms are honored (e.g. payment for use). After the various conditions and terms are verified with the document provider, the document is released to the user in clear form. Commercial products such as IBM""s Cryptolopes and InterTrust""s Digiboxes fall into this category. Clearly, the secure container approach provides a solution to protecting the document during delivery over insecure channels, but does not provide any mechanism to prevent legitimate users from obtaining the clear document and then using and redistributing it in violation of content owners"" intellectual property.
Cryptographic mechanisms are typically used to encrypt (or xe2x80x9cencipherxe2x80x9d) documents that are then distributed and stored publicly, and ultimately privately deciphered by authorized users. This provides a basic form of protection during document delivery from a document distributor to an intended user over a public network, as well as during document storage on an insecure medium.
In the xe2x80x9ctrusted systemxe2x80x9d approach, the entire system is responsible for preventing unauthorized use and distribution of the document. Building a trusted system usually entails introducing new hardware, such as a secure processor, secure storage and secure rendering devices. This also requires that all software applications that run on trusted systems be certified to be trusted. While building tamper-proof trusted systems is still a real challenge to existing technologies, current market trends suggest, that open and untrusted systems such as PC""s and workstations will be the dominant systems used to access copyrighted documents. In this sense, existing computing environments such as PC""s and workstations equipped with popular operating systems (e.g., Windows and UNIX) and render applications (e.g., Microsoft Word) are not trusted systems and cannot be made trusted without significantly altering their architectures.
Accordingly, although certain trusted components can be deployed, one must continue to rely upon various unknown untrusted elements and systems. On such systems, even if they are expected to be secure, unanticipated bugs and weaknesses are frequently found and exploited.
There are a number of issues in rights management; authentication, authorization, accounting, payment and financial clearing, rights specification, rights verification, rights enforcement, and document protection. Document protection is a particularly important issue. After a user has honored the rights of the content owner and has been permitted to perform a particular operation with a document (e.g., print it, view it on-screen, play the music, or execute the software), the document is presumably in-the-clear, or unencrypted. Simply stated, the document protection problem is to prevent the content owner""s rights from being compromised when the document is in its most vulnerable state, stored, in the clear, on a machine within the user""s control. Even when documents are securely delivered (typically in encrypted form) from a distributor to the user, it must be rendered to a presentation data form before the user can view or otherwise manipulate the document. Accordingly, to achieve the highest level of protection, it is important to protect the document contents as much as possible, while revealing them to the user at a late stage and in a form that is difficult to recover into a useful form.
In the known approaches to electronic document distribution that employ encryption, an encrypted document is rendered in several separate steps. First, the encrypted document is received by the user. Second, the user employs his private key (in a public key cryptosystem) to decrypt the data and derive the document""s clear content. Finally, the clear content is then passed on to a rendering application, which translates the computer-readable document into the finished document, either for viewing on the user""s computer screen or for printing a hardcopy. The clear content is required for rendering because, in most cases, the rendering application is a third-party product (such as Microsoft Word or Adobe Acrobat Reader) that requires the input document to be in a specific format. It should be appreciated, then, that between the second and third steps, the previously protected document is vulnerable. It has been decrypted, but is still stored in clear electron form on the user""s computer. If the user is careless or is otherwise motivated to minimize fees, the document may be easily redistributed without acquiring the necessary permissions from the content owner.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an electronic document distribution scheme that minimizes the disadvantages of known systems. Such a scheme would prevent users from obtaining a useful form of an electronically-distributed document during the decryption and rendering processes.
The present self-protecting document (xe2x80x9cSPDxe2x80x9d) is not subject to the above-stated disadvantages of the prior art. By combining an encrypted document with a set of permissions and an executable code segment that includes most of the software necessary to extract and use the encrypted document, the self-protecting document accomplishes protection of document contents without the need for additional hardware and software.
The SPD system is broken down between a content creator (analogous to the author and the publisher of the traditional model) and a content distributor. The author/publisher creates the original document, and decides what rights are to be permitted. The distributor then customizes the document for use by various users, ensuring via the customization that the users do not exceed the permissions they purchased.
At the user""s system, the self-protecting document is decrypted at the last possible moment. In an embodiment of the invention, various rendering facilities are also provided within the SPD, so that the use of the SPD need not rely upon external application that might not be trustworthy (and that might invite unauthorized use). In an alternative embodiment interfaces and protocols are specified for a third-party rendering application to interact with the SPD to provide trusted rendering.
In one embodiment of the invention, the encrypted document is decrypted by the user""s system while simultaneously xe2x80x9cpolarizingxe2x80x9d it with a key that is dependent, at least in part, on the state of he user""s system. The polarization may be cryptographically less secure than the encryption used for distribution, but serves to deter casual copying. In this embodiment, depolarization is performed during or after the rendering process, so as to cause any intermediate form of the document to be essentially unusable.